Les yeux du démon
by Cooky-Chan
Summary: Après quelques années de paix, suite à la guerre qui frappa le monde ninja, L'enfer surgit de nouveau sur terre. L'apocalypse s'abattit, et tout changea. Ce qui à été construit en plusieurs années a été balayé en une seule seconde. Un seul geste qui modifia le cours de l'histoire. Two-shots
1. L'enfer surgira

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennes PAS !

Bonne lecture !

 **Les yeux du démon**

 **Chapitre 1: L'enfer surgira...**

Voilà, la guerre était enfin finis. Après tant de combats, de luttes. Après tous ces morts, ces pertes. Tout était finis. Après un moment de deuil pour ces ninjas morts aux combats, se battants pour leurs villages, pour l'alliance ninja. L'histoire reprendrais son cours. Oui, après avoir versé larmes et sangs, tout allait redevenir comme avant. À Konoha, les cris des villageois résonnaient. Ils acclamaient avec joie leur héro, celui qui avait tout fait basculer grâce as son aide. Uchiha Sasuke. Ce que Naruto penser être un heureux événement virait aux cauchemard.

 **POV Naruto**

Depuis notre retour du champ de bataille, je ne vis que par ma solitude. Comme au commencement. Je suis seul, abandonné de tous. Sans Personnes, ni repère. Les villageois devaient avoir raison, je suis maudit. Toutes les choses qui me sont chères, finissent par me faire mal, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Moi qui me suis battus pour me faire des amis, pour avoir un peu de reconnaissance. Moi qui me suis entraîné dure pour pouvoir protéger mes amis, pour devenir Hokage.

Tss. Suis-je seulement leurs amis ? Où ne suis-je donc qu'un vulgaire démon à leurs yeux ? Ils m'ont tous tournés le dos. Eux, mes frères, mes amis. Après toutes les épreuves qu'on a traversé ensemble, ils m'ont tous si lâchement abandonner au profit de Sasuke. Lui qui les as tous dénigrer, rejetter. j'ai si mal. Mon coeur me fait si mal. Sakura, fut la première as planter son couteau dans mon dos. elle avais retrouver son Sasuke-Kun . Allant jusqu'as l'appeller le Sauveur devant moi. Moi je chercher l'attention de mes amis, elle cherchais celui de Sasuke. Je me rappellerais toujours du jours qu'elle m'as rejeter, m'humilliant devant chaqu'un de nos amis. Ce fameux jours qui m'ouvris définitivement les yeux sur toute cette histoire.

 **Flash Back**

Le ciel était clair, aucun nuage ne venais troublait cette belle journée. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi et Sai étaient en mission ce jours là. Tsunade m'avait interdit de participer as cette mission, sois disant trop dangereuse pour moi. Alors j'avais dû rester au village prenant mon mal en patience, tout cela durant 5 jours. Au retour de mon équipe, une soirée au restaurant avait été organisée avec toute notre promotion. Voulant impressionner Sakura, j'avais décidé de la surprendre avec un bouquet de fleurs. Des roses rouges, symbole d'un amour passionnel.

Arrivant au lieu de rencontre, je me précipitais pour lui offrire mon bouquet. Mais ce qu'elle me dit à ce moment là me glaça le sang. Mes larmes s'étaient mises à couler d'elle même, sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Des paroles qui m'avaient briseé, et qui résonnent aujourd'hui encore dans les méandres de mon esprit.

\- Je ne sortirais jamais avec un démon Naruto, alors enlève toi cette stupide idée de la tête. Seul Sasuke est capable de me rendre heureuse. Il est temps pour toi de passé à autre chose, est d'oublier cet amour. Regarde toi pleurer Naruto, tu n'es plus un enfant, il est temps pour toi que tu grandisses, et je pense que nos amis pensent la même chose, fit Sakura

Et je prend la fuite. Comme un moins que rien, comme un lâche. Me séparant de ce maudit bouquet, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ce soir là, je me réfugia chez moi, ma petite demeure. Je me jettas dans mon lit pour ne plus en sortir.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Son rejet n'était que le début. Pire encore, J'ai appris il y as quelque temps, en surprenant une conversation de Tsunade, que c'était mes propres coéquipiers qui avaient demandé que je sois écarté de l'équipe, car selon eux je risque de m'être en péril les missions. Car je ne suis qu'un fardeau à leurs yeux. Ces même coéquipiers, qui, chaque fin de semaine se retrouvent pour manger dans l'un des restaurants du village. Fou de rage je m'étais empressé de demander as Tsunade des missions en solo, toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. M'enfermant chaque jour un peu plus dans mon mutisme. J'ai échangé ma tenue orange pour un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'une longue veste noire rappelant celle de mon ami Gaara. Une sacoche de couleur sable sur ma poitrine, complète le tout. Un masque recouvre la partie inférieure de mon visage et mon bandeau se trouve maintenant autour du cou.

 _ **Détruis les tous**_

 **Fin POV Naruto**

Le soleil venait de se lever sur le village caché du Feu. Il brillait de plus belle dans le ciel, sans aucun nuage pour troubler le magnifique paysage. Le vent soufflait, faisant danser les arbres. À la place du village, une foule de villageois se précipitaient, pour entendre le discours de l'Hokage, Tsunade. Pendant ce temps là, à l'entrée du village, un homme passait les portes. Il marchait d'une allure calme, ne se souciant pas même du regard scrutateur de Izumo et Kotetsu. Ne se sentant pas gêner par tout se sang coller à sa peau et ses cheveux, rappelant étrangement ses yeux carmins fendus en son centre. il disparut subitement, pour réapparaître sur un toit près de la place du village pour pouvoir entendre le discours.

\- Mes chers villageois, après de longs et loyaux services, j'ai décidé qu'il est temps pour moi de céder ma place à la jeunesse. Toutes ces années à me battre pour ce village, mon village. Là où j'ai vu le jour, où j'ai grandis. Village qui a vu le jour après l'alliance entre les Uchiha et les Senju. Avec à sa tête Hashirama Senju puis son frère Tobirama. Hiruzen Sarutobi et Minato Namikaze. Tsunade Senju, et pour finir, moi, Kakashi Hatake. J'ai décidé de céder ma place à mon élève, Sasuke Uchiha.

Une foule d'applaudissement retentis, accompagnés de cris de joie. Naruto qui était rester en hauteur, vit toute sa promotion, exprimant leurs joies devant l'annonce du nouvel Hokage. Décidant qu'il en avait trop vu, Naruto s'éclipsa en direction de chez lui. Seule Ino se tenait légèrement à l'écart, ne partageant pas la joie de ses amis. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Entre elle et Naruto.

Après le rejet de Sakura, elle vit chaque changement de Naruto allant du style vestimentaire, en passant par son renfermement sur lui même. elle avait vu la coquille de naruto se brisait et se reconstruire d'une image beaucoup plus sombre. Elle était la seule qui se préoccupait de lui, allant jusqu'à lui cuisinait des plats qu'elle laissait devant sa porte. Jusqu'au jour où elle était tombé sur un naruto bourré. De fil en aiguille, ils se sont énormément rapproché, étant la seule chose l'empêchant de sombrer totalement dans la solitude mais aussi dans la folie.

Elle avait appris pour les missions en solo, et avait demandé as être sa partenaire pour des missions. lors de l'une d'entre elles, au Pays de La Vague, ils étaient tombé sur une embuscade. Ce jours là, elle avait failli mourrire. Remarquant une attaque énemie aux derniers moments, la peur au ventre elle avait fermé les yeux. Ne sentant rien, elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que Naruto l'avait protégé de son corps. Depuis ce jour elle avait peur pour lui, dès qu'elle avait un peu de temps libre, elle le passait avec Naruto.

Jusqu'au jour où ino fit le premier pas, alors qu'il rentrait de mission, alors qu'il sortait du bureau de l'Hokage. Elle avait embrassé Naruto subitement et s'était enfuie, leur relation évolua et ils étaient aujourd'hui en couple.

 **POV Naruto**

Comment ? Comment un traître comme lui pouvait il réussir ? Lui qui avait autrefois déserté, qui avait pour but de détruire Konoha tout entier. C'était mon nom qui devait être scandé par la foule. C'était moi qui aurais dû être nommé Nanadaime Hokage. Comment ce misérable village avait pu me faire ça, à moi, le sauveur. Moi qui me suis battus pour protéger ce village. Moi qui ai quitté mon village, qui suis parti loin, afin de devenir plus fort. Pour protéger mes amis, et mon village. Mais tout cela n'a servi à rien. Tout prendrait fin ce soir... Son seul regret était qu'il allait devoir laisser Ino derrière, sa petite princesse, celle qui l'empêchait de couler.

 _ **Détruis les tous**_

 **Fin POV Naruto**

Un cri inhumain retentit dans tout le village, faisant se stopper la fête qui battait son plein. Tous se demandèrent d'où provener ce cri effrayant. Mais ce jour appartenant à Sasuke, ils décidèrent de reprendre la fête sans se formaliser d'où provener ce cri. À l'autre bout du village, dans un petit appartement, se trouvait un homme blond accroupi au sol. Il transpirait, son corps tremblotant sous la douleur. Naruto se redressa et se dirigea en direction de sa salle de bain, allumant la lumière et se plaçant face au miroir, il découvrit le kanji de la solitude qui trônait maintenant sur son front.

Ses yeux carmin brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse, inhumain. Pris d'une subite envie il brisa son reflet, laissant un fin filet de sang couler le long du miroir brisé. Tout devait se finir ce soir, alors il se précipita dans sa chambre se préparer, et disparut de sa chambre. Les ambus charger de sa surveillance se rendirent immédiatement à la fête, prévenir l'hokage. Mais à leur arriver, la fête avait été stopper par un trouble fête.

\- Naruto, ne peut tu donc pas te comporter en adulte pour une fois ?

Naruto tourna la tête en direction de la voix et un rictus malsain prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Ma tendre Tsunade, une petite suprise vous attend

\- Naruto qu'as tu encore fait ? cria soudainement Sakura d'une voix forte

Mais il ne répondit pas se contentant de la fixer d'un air moqueur.

\- Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto a l'intention de déserter le village, fit un ambu au masque de chat

Un rire grave s'éleva, mais c'était trop tard. Naruto avait déjà disparu, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une simple note, que Kakashi lit as voix haute.

\- L'enfer ressurgira sur Terre...

Un silence lourd et pesant tomba sur l'assemblée suite à la lecture de la fameuse note. Silence troublé seulement par les chuchotements des villageois, craignant pour leurs vies. Et se demandant pourquoi des mesures n'avaient pas été prises plutôt contre l'Uzumaki.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser le Kyubi s'enfuir, nous devons absolument le récupérer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, reprit Kakashit.

\- Ce message ne présage rien de bon pour nous n'est ce pas ? Demanda Sakura

Cependant, avant même que quelqu'un puisse répondre à la fameuse question de la fleur de cerisier, une voix féminine s'éleva. Leurs apportant un détail qui les avait, apparemment, tous échapper.

\- Solitude, fit Kurenaï.

Devant le regard de ses amis, elle reprit pour les éclairer.

\- Il avait le kanji de la solitude sur le front

\- c'est vrai que depuis le retour de Sasuke et le rejet de Sakura, on le voyait très peu dans le village. Beaucoup de choses auraient dû nous interpeller, comme le fait qu'il s'habille tout en noir et porte un masque sur la partie inférieure de son visage, fit le maître chien.

Se sentant coupable, Sakura baissa la tête. c'était de sa faute, si Naruto avait tant changé. Ils l'avaient tous rejeté, allant même jusqu'as refuser de faire des missions en sa présence. Ne prenant même pas la peine de l'invité manger aux restaurants avec le reste de leurs amis. Mais surtout elle l'avait humilié, elle l'avait appelleé de démon devant chacun d'eux ce jours là. Lorsque Sasuke avait déserté, c'était lui qui était resté à ses côtés pour la soutenir. C'était lui qui avait tout donné pour essayer de ramener Sasuke. Se sentant de plus en plus mal, un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, ramenant tout les regards de ses amis sur elle. Mais personne n'osa bouger se sentant tous coupable.

\- Où est Ino ?

Inoichi avait l'air inquiet, il ne voyait sa fille nulle part. Il y a encore quelques minutes en arrière elle était là. Alors comment avait elle pût partir sans qu'il ne le remarque ? Un bruit sourd d'explosion retentit, rendant Inoichi plus fébrile.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas on va la retrouver fit Shikaku, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami

Il hocha simplement la tête et, ils se rendirent tous au lieu de l'explosion. Ce qu'ils voyaient été monstrueux. La plaine qui était entourée par la forêt de Konoha, était complètement détruite, et au centre se tenait Naruto. Il avais subit une embuscade par un Nouveau village qui voulait sa puissance pour dominer le monde. Quelques mètres en arrièrre Ino se tenait là, debout des larmes dévalant ses joues rougies par ses pleurs.

\- Retourne au village Ino, avec moi tu seras constamment en danger, c'est pas ce que je veux pour toi ma princesse, fit Naruto la tête lever vers le ciel, ces yeux brillant à la lueur de la lune.

Il n'était pas le moins du monde gêné par tout ses corps décapités sur le sol, ni même par le sang qui le recouvrait, ni les ninjas du village qui venait d'arriver. Seul la sécurité d'Ino avait l'air de lui importer. Inoichi voulut s'approcher de sa fille, mais celle ci se précipita sur Naruto, entourant de ses bras frêles, le torse de son amant. Pleurant de plus belle.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'imposer ça, je porte la vie en moi. Je ne veux en aucun cas élever notre enfant seule au village murmura t'elle.

se retournant dans les bras de sa belle, Naruto dont les yeux étaient cachés par ses cheveux, plaqua le visage d'Ino contre sa poitrine. La serrant le plus possible.

\- Naruto tu n'iras nulle part, fit Sasuke d'une voix glacial

Les yeux rouges sangs de Naruto se contentais de fixer Sasuke, en une réponse silencieuse. Personne, non personne ne l'empêcherait de rejoindre Gaara. Alors pour bien le faire comprendre il se saisit d'un kunaï et raya son bandeau, et disparu dans la nuit, en emportant Ino ne laissant aucune trace. Seul un cris résonnas troublant le calme de la nuit. Le cri d'un père, appelant sa fille.


	2. Et l'apocalypse frappera

**Chapitre 2: ...Et l'apocalypse frappera**

Suna. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel. Les enfants couraient dans les rues, jouant sous cette chaleur étouffante. Les rires résonnaient dans la ville. Les adultes discutant, faisant leurs courses au marché du village, qui avait lieu à la place du village. Cela ressemblait à une belle journée, mais les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses.

Le Kazekage était debout, sur le toit de son bureau. Admirant son village. Il était fière de son poste, fier de pouvoir aider son village. Fière de sa nomination. Il se souvenait du jour, où il fût nommer Kazekage. Il avait d'abord refusé, mais face à l'insistance du conseil, il avait accepté. Mais s'il avait su les conséquences de son geste, jamais il n'aurait accepté. Tout était de sa faute. Et aujourd'hui il en paye le prix fort.

Il se souvenait encore de la douleur présente dans ses yeux. Toute cette colère qui lui était adressée. ce jours là, il avait eu si mal. Jamais il n'avait voulu blésser les siens. si seulement il avait fait le bon choix.

Le conseil, lui avait demandé de succéder à son frère Gaara, car juger trop dangereux. Et lui, Kankuro, avait accepté. Il avait brisé sa famille tout entière. Temari, sa soeur, son sang, lui avait tourné le dos du jour au lendemain en apprenant la vérité. elle avait surpris une conversation entre lui et le conseille. Et depuis ce malheureux jour, la blonde ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. L'ignorant. se comportant comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, comme si, un lien de sang ne les unissait pas. Elle avait changé du tout au tout. Gardant ses cheveux détachés, lisse. Troquant ses habits pour une combinaison sexy noire. Son bandeau attaché à la cuisse. une sacoche sur la poitrine, rappelant son frère Gaara.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua qu'un faucon le fixait étrangement, un missile attaché au cou. il s'approcha de l'animal doucement, détacha la note, et l'ouvrit. Les yeux écarquillé, Kankuro laissa le missile tomber au sol, et se précipita dans la salle de conseil. Une réunion allait avoir lieu.

Arrivant, il entra dans la pièce, poussant les portes avec force.

\- Naruto Uzumaki ainsi que Ino Yamanaka ont déserté. le village de Konoha nous demande d'enfermer Gaara au plus vite, il pense qu'il pourrait prévoir de quitter le village, Cria une voix forte.

Les yeux écarquillé, les participants posèrent leurs regards sur Kankuro. La peur se lisait sur leurs visages, dans leurs yeux.

\- En effet nous ne pouvons en aucun cas laisser une telle chose se produire, Gaara est instable est doit être enfermé, répondit Baki d'une voix sombre.

\- Ambu, je vous charge de récupérer Gaara et de l'enfermer, enfermer tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de votre route, même sa soeur, reprit il.

\- Oui maître, fit un ambu avant de disparaître.

La douleur se lisait dans les yeux de Kankuro. Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas accepté de succéder à son frère. Si au contraire il l'avait défendus sa cause comme l'avait fait Temari, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il aurait dû refuser lorsque les villageois avaient demandé que celui ci soit enfermé. Il aurait dû savoir que Gaara retomberait dans sa folie, avec une telle attitude.

C'était son frère, il aurait dû prévoir, que son geste aurait eu de graves conséquences. Son attitude envers lui, aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Gaara ne sortait plus. Plus personnes ne le voyaient mis à part Temari, qui était aujourd'hui son seul contact avec le monde extérieur. Mais pire encore, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter que le village essaye de transformer son frère en Démon sans Bijuu.

Vide. L'appartement de Gaara était totalement vide. Seul un mot était accroché au mur, retenue par un kunai.

... Et l'apocalypse frappera le monde.

Ses oreils bourdonné sourdement, n'entendant plus les bruits qui l'entourait. Ils sifflaient, sa vue était trouble. Son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Ils se contenter de courir derrière Baki, sans vraiment voir où ils allaient. Pourtant c'était lui le Kazekage, mais il se rendait compte que se poste n'était pas fait pour lui. Il n'en était absolument pas capable.

Voyant les ninjas l'accompagnant s'arrêter, il fit de même, levant son visage. Ses yeux couleur noisette rencontrèrent ceux turquoise de son jeune frère. Il le regardait avec haine. Il le savait, si un simple regard pouvait tuer, lui le serait sans doute décapité. Un autre regard l'interpella. Sa soeur était là debout, près de Gaara. Ses yeux brillant de déceptions à son égards.

La bouche sèche, il se lécha les lèvres ne sachant pas quoi dire, voyant seulement les ninjas s'activer pour piéger son frère et sa soeur. Ses yeux lui brûlaient. Les larmes dévalant ses joues. Mais avant même de même de se faire attraper ils disparurent. Laissant derrière eux, que le kunai qui avait servit à rayer leurs bandeau.

Quelques années plus tard, alors que Sasuke et Kankuro se rendaient au Sommet des cinq Kage. Accompagnés par leurs gardes, Baki et deux ambu, pour Kankuro. Sakura, Shikamaru et Choji, pour Sasuke. Ils aperçurent des yeux qui les fixaient, cachés dans les feuillages. Des yeux effrayants. Des yeux rouges sangs fendue en leurs centres. Des yeux beiges fendue en losange, entouré de 4 points gris. Kurama. Shukaku. Les yeux du démon.

à leurs retours, Konoha et Suna, étaient complètement détruits. Des corps déchiquetés, démembrer étaient sur le sol. Du sang, beaucoup de sang complétait le paysage. Ils avaient attendu le bon moment pour se venger. à Konoha Sasuke marchait en direction de la tour d'Hokage, le regard vide. Reconnaissant quelques uns de ses amis, totalement décapité sur le sol. Son visage était déformé par la peur. Un cri strident le coupa dans ses pensées. Se tournant vers sa femme, Sakura, ce qu'il y vit lui glaça le sang. La tour était intacte, et sur la façade, on pouvait voir un jeune corps. C'était leur fille, Sarada. Un long sabre lui transperçait le crâne, les yeux grands ouverts. Deux têtes pendaient, accrocher au pieds de l'enfant. Kizashi et Mebuki Haruno.

Sharingan activé, on pouvait voir une lueur de folie brillait. Oui il se vengerait. Cet acte ne resterait pas impuni.

 **FIN.**


End file.
